Fiesta
by Ixland
Summary: Shou -Alice Nine.- x Ni ya -Nightmare. Pequeño relato que ya publiqué en Amor Yaoi, dentro de una colección llamada Relatos Para Antes De Dormir.


[Shou (Alice Nine.) x Ni~ya (Nightmare)]

Vale: no le gustaba el grupo, no le gustaba la música, la voz, el aspecto, ni ninguno de sus miembros le parecían guapos, entonces: ¿qué narices hacía entrando a escondidas y todo disfrazado a un concierto de Nightmare?

Trataba de que la gente no lo pisara, ¿también las fans se volvían así de locas en sus conciertos? Entonces agradecía estar arriba. Se apartó a la derecha, desde ahí tenía una buena vista del bajista. Maldito bajista que lo traía loco desde hace unos meses.

Ambos habían coincidido en una fiesta hace un tiempo. Sakito era amigo de Aiji (LM.C), Aiji y Maya de Miyavi, Miyavi de Tora y Tora de él mismo; resultado: una extraña y gran fiesta en primavera en el recién inaugurado local de la nueva empresa de Miyavi, llena de JRockers, extraños extranjeros, chicas guapas y Ni~ya.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre antes de ir a esa maldita fiesta, y ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Cuando vio que había un concierto tan cerca de su casa, no pudo resistir la extraña necesidad de ver a ese cuerpo (cuerpazo) en acción..., bueno, en acción musical, quería decir. ARGH, ya no sabía qué quería decir. La maldita música de Nightmare se le metía en la cabeza y no le dejaba pensar.

El día de la fiesta metió la pata: no era capaz de hilar una frase entera desde el momento en el que Ni~ya empezó a hablarle. Y lo peor es que el otro pareció darse cuenta de ello, y se acercaba más a él, con una sonrisa de clara superioridad, y Shou se ponía tan malditamente nervioso que al final huyó al baño, antes de que le pasara como en los mangas y le empezara a sangrar la nariz.

Escuchó atentamente el concierto, apoyado en la pared de un lateral de la sala, desde donde se veía perfectamente a Ni~Ya. No llamaba la atención, había muchos otro chicos ahí, esperando a que sus novias o hermanas terminaran de ver a su grupo favorito. Se relajó un poco, pero antes de que acabara el concierto salió de la sala. Iba muy enfadado consigo mismo por haber hecho esa tontería, no debería de haber ido allí.

Era ya verano cuando Tora y él fueron a una entrevista para la radio. Todo bien, gracioso, correcto, publicidad,...

– Ey, Kohara, el mánager dice que van a hacer un especial con lo nuestro y con lo de varias bandas que vienen ahora, un especial sobre las bandas visuales de ahora, yo quiero quedarme, ¿tú?

– ¡Oh! ¿Un especial sobre bandas visuales del momento? ¡Genial! ¿Quién viene? –Había preguntado él inocentemente.

– LM.C, SUG, Matenrou Opera y Nightmare. –Shou se paró de golpe –¡Venga, vamos, no te quedes atrás, no nos van a dejar entrar al estudio!

– "Y después de escuchar las entrevistas a todas las bandas voy a contar a nuestros oyentes un pequeño secreto y es que ahora mismo tengo en el estudio a todas las bandas participantes. Digan 'hola' chicos. Quiero hacerles algunas preguntas en general..."

Afortunadamente para Shou, habían encontrado sitio en el centro y Ni~Ya y Sakito estaban en el extremo, así que el vocalista podía suspirar aliviado, ya que el naigtomeo no había vuelto la mirada hacia ellos ni una vez desde que se habían sentado así (aunque a Shou le pareció que durante la entrevista a Nightmare, el bajo le miraba directamente en un par de ocasiones).

– "Y Shou, de Alice Nine., ¿conoces la música de los demás grupos presentes?"

– ¡Oh! Claro, claro, son muy famosos todos.

– "¿Los has visto en directo, son diferentes a vuestros conciertos?".

– Sólo he visto a Nightmare en una ocasión hace unos meses y me parecieron muy buenos, el público estaba... –¿Acababa de confesar en la radio que había ido a ver un concierto de él? ¿Cuándo no quería que nadie se enterara de eso? –... estaba muy entregado.

– ¿Cuándo fuiste, por qué no me invitaste?

– No sé –cállate Tora, mierda, cállate. No quiero mirar a Ni~Ya.

El programa acabó y Maya, el gran Maya, al que Shou le entraron ganas de ahogar, había propuesto ir a beber todos juntos. Algunos chicos no podían ir, pero la mayoría fueron encantados. Shou estaba buscando una excusa para poder irse, pero Tora le agarró por el hombro y los propuso voluntarios para ir delante a un local que conocían. Vale, ahora tenía más ganas de ahogar a Tora.

Como en el bar les conocían, no hubo problema en que les hallaran sitio en un reservado para todos. Las copas iban y venían, y los botellines de cerveza no paraban de acumularse. Shou había bebido un poco más de lo que debía, pero cuando encontraba a Ni~Ya con la mirada, y el otro se la devolvía, el alicio sentía la necesidad de tomarse media copa del tirón, y sus miradas habían coincidido muchas veces. Hasta que ya entrada la madrugada, Shou reía las gracietas de un Takeru cantarín, y no notó como alguien se le acercaba por detrás, hasta que notó su aliento en el oído.

– Así que viniste a vernos tocar, ¿eh, cara–linda?

Shou inspiró demasiado aire por la sorpresa y se echó a toser. Ni~Ya le rodeo la cintura con el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, previniendo que intentara alejarse con la excusa de la tos.

– Sí, sí.

– ¿Viniste a ver el grupo o a mi?

Ambos tenían la misma altura, así que al bajo le era fácil estar tan pegado al vocalista con disimulo, pero Shou agradecía que lo tuviera sujeto por la cintura porque cuando empezó a notar los labios del bajo por su cuello, las piernas empezaron a temblarle y sintió que no le aguantarían mucho tiempo.

– Al grupo –. Shou notó cómo el otro succionaba levemente y confesó –A ti.

– ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Preguntó el bajo.

Shou suspiró hondo y procuró volver a tomar el control sobre su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió finalmente con fuerzas se giró y agarró a Ni~Ya de la nuca.

– ¿Por qué no mejor a un hotel? –Dijo mientras besaba al bajo. Eso era de lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida, pero le tenía unas ganas increíbles al nigtomea y no pensaba perder la oportunidad, tenía que aprovechar además el valor que le daba el alcohol.

Cuando el beso se volvió más profundo, Ni~Ya lo separó con delicadeza y le susurró "vamos" al oído. Shou esperaba que nadie hubiera visto todo esto, pero parecían aún muy ocupados en ver a Takeru y ahora a Maya hacer tonterías encima de una mesa.

Ni~Ya y Shou habían hablado durante todo el camino al hotel, de la nada había salido una gran conversación sobre música, trabajo, pero en cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación los dos se abrazaron y besaron como si no hubiera mañana. "Bueno," pensó Shou, "realmente mañana no estaremos juntos, sé de su fama, nunca está con nadie mucho tiempo, así que qué más da".

Con la auténtica convicción de que Ni~Ya se iría nada más acabar, Shou procuró disfrutar cada momento que pasó en esa cama con el naigtomea. Era consciente de estar gimiendo como nunca, pero todo lo que el otro hacía le provocaba desde su interior a gritar y pedir por más. Intentó hacer disfrutar a Ni~Ya, y, por los gemidos del otro, parecía haberlo conseguido.

– Creo que es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien del que no sé ni el nombre real –dijo Shou poco después de acabar el segundo asalto, mientras miraba la cara tranquila del otro mientras fumaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

– Yuji.

– Sería adecuado llamarte por el apellido –reflexionó Shou mientras Ni~Ya se acababa el cigarro y lo dejaba en el cenicero –aún no nos conocemos tanto –dijo mientras sonreía.

– ¿Quieres conocerme más, cara–linda? Esta noche puedes conocerme todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que puedas llamarme sólo Yuji –contestó Ni~Ya con la voz más sexy que pudo encontrar mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños besos por todo el cuello del menor.

– Kohara.

– ¿Um? –Ni~Ya levantó el rostro del cuello para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

– Yo me llamo Kohara, –el naigtomea sonrió en lo que Shou consideró una sonrisa demasiado tierna, sobre todo para ese momento, así que decidió volver a ser valiente y se acercó a besarlo mientras susurraba –ese es el nombre que quiero que grites lo que queda de noche –entonces fue Shou el que sintió como su pareja era el que temblaba. –Creo que con dos veces más yo podré gritar "Yuji".

Pero la noche acabó y Shou fue el primero en despertar. Sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido, aunque el abrazo en el que le tenía secuestrado el naigtomea resultaba reconfortante y cómodo. Pero Shou se consideraba una persona realista, y ya era un orgullo para su ego que Ni~Ya se hubiera quedado toda la noche con él en vez de salir corriendo. No quería tentar a su suerte, el maldito bajista le gustaba mucho, no quería oír excusas, no quería oír "hasta la vista" ni nada por el estilo. Quería ser el primero en irse y mantener algo de su orgullo.

Se vistió rápidamente, aún sin ducharse, y se acercó a un dormido Ni~Ya, que había sustituido el abrazo a Shou por abrazar la sábana arrebuñada. Le retiró el pelo de la cara y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

–Hasta la vista, Yuji.

Cuando las Navidades llegaron, la melancolía de Shou se disparó y sus compañeros y amigos estaban realmente preocupados por él, pero él nunca dijo nada. Simplemente, pensaba él, aún seguía encaprichado con el naigtomea; durante meses su mente había tratado de evitar el tema, y el nuevo single y la gira habían ayudado, pero ahora se encontraba como un idiota volviendo a ver el nuevo dvd de los Nightmare que habían sacado hacía unas semanas y que él, estúpidamente, había comprado. Sabía que verlo le llevaba a un extraño estado de melancolía, pero no le importaba.

– Kohara–kun –Tora lo llamaba despegándole así de las partituras que estudiaba en la sala de ensayos–, mañana hay una fiesta en lo de Miyavi, una fiesta de Navidad. El grupo está invitado, ¿vendrás, no?

¿Fiesta? ¿Miyavi? Esas dos cosas no le hacían gracia juntas, no otra vez.

– ¿Quién irá?

– Nosotros, Kra, los de LM.C, algún gazetto, creo, no sé, gente amiga de Miyavi. No será tan grande como la de la inauguración. ¿Vendrás, no? Miyavi se molestará mucho si no lo haces. Y yo también, la verdad, no me gusta verte tan poco animado como estás últimamente.

– Iré, gracias por preocuparte, Shinji–kun. –Bueno, era una fiesta pequeña, las posibilidades de encontrase con el bajista disminuían, "sólo amigos de Miyavi" bueno, nadie en Nightmare era amigo de Miyavi que él supiera. Durante meses no había vuelto a coincidir ni por asomo con el bajista, iba a ser mucha coincidencia que justo se lo encontrara ahora.

No podía dejar de mirarlo: estaba aún más guapo que antes, sintió como sus piernas temblaban cuando miró hacia él y éste le sonrió levemente. Pero Ni~Ya volvió su atención a la conversación con Sakito y Aiji, y Shou se sintió extrañamente sólo.

– ¿No vas a hablar con él? –preguntó Tora muy bajito a su oído.

– No, él no parece querer hablar conmigo –¿EHHHHH? Un momento, él no le había dicho a nadie. –¡Tora! ¿Cómo sabes...?

– ¿Lo de Ni~Ya? Bueno, aparte de que soy uno de tus mejores amigos y me doy cuenta de estas cosas, no es que fuerais precisamente discretos el día de la radio, no creo que fuera el único en darse cuenta del espectacular beso que le diste y de que después os fuerais los dos juntos sin decir nada. Además ¡tardaste varios días en usar una silla en los ensayos! Jajajaja –Tora se reía de la expresión de susto que tenía su amigo en el rostro.

– ¡Cállate, idiota! –Decía el menor mientras le pegaba flojos golpes en el hombro a su amigo. –¡Tú sabías que iba a estar, imbécil!

– ¡Ey! Shou–chan, no vayan por el camino de la violencia en mi fiestecita, por favor. –Miyavi venía dando saltitos seguido de Maya. –¿Se lo pasan bien, chicos? Costó mucho organizar esto, así que espero que sí. ¡Ah, Shou! ¿Tú eras el que me habló de un nuevo juego de baloncesto?

– Sí, el nuevo para PSP. ¿Vas a comprarlo?

– Sí, bueno, no sé. Es que antes estaba hablando con..., ¿dónde está? Espera un momento.

Miyavi se fue y volvió rápidamente con Ni~Ya del brazo. Shou se sintió demasiado lento para huir con dignidad, pero sí notó como Tora se ponía a reír a su lado.

– Mira, él es Ni~Ya de Nightmare, con él hablaba de baloncesto, pero no recuerdo el nombre del videojuego que me dijiste. Oh, Ni~Ya–san, él es Shou–chan, entiende mucho de videojuegos.

– ¿Shou–chan? –Dijo Ni~Ya mirándole directamente con cara de pirtorreo. Shou contestó con un leve gruñido.

– Sí, es una amigo de la PS. Bueno, dime el nombre, Shou–chan. Realmente creo que te va a gustar el juego, Ni~Ya–kun, por lo que me dijo Shou–chan es muy bueno, el problema es que como olvidé el nombre no puedo comprarlo. Jejejeje, ¿qué tontería, no? Pero como a ti te gusta el baloncesto...

Y ahí se encontró gran parte de la tarde, atrapado en una conversación eterna con Miyavi, que no lo dejaba escaparse, con Maya y Tora y con el causante de sus males. Pero, extrañamente, la conversación fluía con naturalidad, y la verdad es que la estaba disfrutando. Sabía que la presencia de Miyavi relajaba el ambiente y el solista hiperactivo no dejaba que la conversación decayera en ningún momento. Descubrió muchas cosas de Ni~Ya de las que no tenía ni idea, y descubrió también nuevos puntos en común con él.

–Kohara –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. A Shou no le hizo falta preguntar quien era, porque su cuerpo se había puesto a temblar nada más oírle. Después de un minuto eterno, Shou se dio cuenta de que tendría que responder algo. Pero Ni~Ya se le adelantó: –Sí, vale, sólo quería charlar, pero veo que no. Ya lo pillo, perdona por las molestias.

Y colgó.

Y Shou empezó a gritarle al teléfono y luego a sí mismo, por lo imbécil que había sido. ¿Cómo había conseguido él su teléfono? ¿Por qué no tenía un teléfono normal que guardase el número de la última llamada? ¿Y cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de no haber dicho nada?

Estaban en la sala de ensayos aprovechando el último día del año para trabajar, ya que todo el mundo quería ir unos días a su casa después del cambio de año. Shou aún estaba de mal humor por lo que pasó días antes, pero de pronto se quedó sólo con Tora en la sala y eso le dio una oportunidad.

– Shinji. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de cómo consiguió Ni~Ya mi número de teléfono?

– Ahhhhh, sí. –Tora se calló y comenzó a tocar unos acordes con su guitarra.

– ¿Y QUIERES CONTÁRMELO ANTES DE QUE TE COMAS LA GUITARRA? –Shou pensaba que seguramente se había oído su grito por todas las salas. De echo los otros tres alicios que faltaban entraron corriendo preguntando lo que pasaba, pero al ver a Tora abrazado a la guitarra mirando con miedo a Shou que parecía más que enfadado, decidieron entrar, cerrar la puerta y quedarse calladitos.

– Yo se lo di.

– ¿HABLAS CON ÉL?

– No, sólo esa vez.

– ¿Y QUIÉN LE DIO TÚ TELÉFONO?

– Miyavi. ¿Puedes dejar de gritarme?

– ¿Miyavi habla con él? Perdona por los gritos, estoy nervioso.

– Ya lo he notado. Creo que no, no sé, seguramente se lo dio Aiji o Maya.

– ¿PERO CUÁNTA GENTE HAY METIDA EN ESTO?

– ¡NO LO SÉ! Pero no deberías haberle colgado, trabajó mucho para conseguir tu teléfono, al menos deberías hablar con él.

– Yo no le colgué, pero no le hablé y él colgó..., ¿CÓMO SABES LO QUÉ PASÓ?

– Porque Miyavi es un cotilla, a él se lo contó Maya, que se lo dijo Aiji que se lo había dicho Sakito, porque Sakito y Ni~Ya son muy amigos, no sé si lo sabías.

– ¿Ni~Ya y nuestro Shou? –oyó que dijo Hiroto con voz tierna–. ¡Oh, que lindos!

– ¿Más gente en esto? –dijo mirando al resto de su grupo–. Iros al infierno –salió dando un portazo, por hoy él daba el ensayo por terminado.

Estaba viendo la tele cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían entrado en el nuevo año. Al día siguiente tendría que ir al templo a dar las gracias. Aunque sabía que tenía que arreglar alguna cosa antes para entrar en el Año Nuevo con buen pie. A pesar de ser tarde, decidió molestar a su amigo; ya le pediría perdón después, igualmente tenía muchas cosas por las que disculparse con él.

– ¿Tora?

– Te mato, Kohara. ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

– El teléfono de Miyavi.

– ¿Para qué quieres el teléfono de Miyavi?

– ... Errrr, tengo... cosas que arreglar antes de ir al templo.

– ¿Ir al templo? ¿Qué hora es? Oh, ¡feliz año!

– Feliz año a ti también. Mañana hablamos con más calma. ¿Me das el teléfono?

– Apunta...

– ¿Miyavi?

– Estás hablando con el contestador del dios del rock neo visual, que ahora debe estar ocupado. Así que deja tu mensaje después de la señal. A menos que seas Shou–chan y quieras el teléfono de Ni~Ya que es éste...

– ¡Joder! –Shou cogió rápidamente el boli y escribió en la palma de la mano. Cuando el número acabó, se oyó a Miyavi decir "PIIII", así que el vocalista habló: –Gracias, Miyavi–kun.  
– ¡De nada! –Oyó decir al solista mientras le colgaba. ¡No era una grabación! Era el propio Miyavi.

Quiero hablar contigo en vert.X al templo cercano a Shibuya mañana conmigo.T esperaré en la entrada a las .Kohara.

Ya eran las 10:15 y Ni~Ya no aparecía. Se sentía estúpido esperando sólo entre tanta gente en familia y pareja. Quizás no había recibido el mensaje o quizás él había apuntado mal el número o quizás el otro no quería aparecer.

– Lo... lo siento, Kohara, el tráfico... iba horrible –O quizás el tráfico iba horrible. No pudo evitar sonreír viendo a un agitado Ni~Ya tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Tranquilo. ¿Quieres entrar o descansamos un poco hasta que te recuperes?

– No, ya estoy bien. Gracias. –Ni~Ya levantó el rostro y sonrió con ganas, eso Shou pudo notarlo.

Entraron al templo, pidieron buena suerte para el año siguiente y salieron a los jardines cercanos. Al pasar un puente en un pequeño lago, Shou se paró y se recargó en la barandilla; ya estaba bien de darle vueltas a las cosas, había temas que solucionar.

– Yuji...

– Bueno, al menos me sigues llamando Yuji –sonrió el naigtomea, haciendo sonrojar al otro al recordar cómo había adquirido ese derecho a llamarle así.

Ni~Ya se acercó, le tomó el rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos y lo besó con delicadeza y con tranquilidad. A Shou volvieron a temblarle las piernas, suerte que estaba recargado en la barandilla del puente. Cuando Shou iba a profundizar el beso, Ni~Ya se separó.

– Lo siento, no quería molestarte –dijo Ni~Ya mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de enfrente a la del vocalista. –Tan sólo, si vas a decirme "adiós" del todo quería despedirme apropiadamente.

– ¿Adiós? No. Yo..., lo que quería era disculparme, Yuji. Porque cuando me llamaste no te contesté, pero no es que no quisiera hablarte, es que..., bueno, no me lo esperaba, me quedé de piedra. No sabía que tenías mi teléfono.

– Me lo dio Tora.

– Sí, ya, no hace falta que me digas cómo lo conseguiste, al final hay más gente implicada en esto que en un disco.

– ¿Te molesta?

– ¿El qué?

– Que tenga tu teléfono.

– No –Shou no pudo seguir manteniendo la mirada el otro y la bajó avergonzado. –Úsalo cuando quieras.

– ¿Cuándo tenga ganas?

– ¡YUJI! –Shou levantó la mirada mientras su cara se ponía toda roja. Mientras, Ni~Ya volvió a acercarse a él hasta quedar de frente.

– Aquella vez no fuiste tan tímido.

– ... no deberías recordar esas cosas –Ni~Ya dio un paso más hasta quedar demasiado cerca del vocalista.

– Lo recuerdo a cada momento, Kohara.

– Yo..., yo también. ¡Mierda! Tenía que haber sido un calentón, una cosa de una noche. ¿Por qué te sigo encontrando? ¿Por qué sigo queriendo encontrarte?

– ¿Quieres repetirlo?

– ¡NO! ¡SÍ! ¡No sé! ¡Yo no me acuesto con alguien sólo para una noche!

– Pero aquella noche sí lo hiciste, ¿no? Y fuiste tú el que se fue sin despedirse –Ni~Ya pegó su boca a la del vocal y la rozaba cada vez que hablaba. Shou pudo notar que el bajista también parecía temblar. –Dilo, Kohara, dilo.

– A... Aquello fue algo especial.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡No lo sé! Me sentía muy atraído por ti, nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie.

– Es curioso, ¿sabes? Porque a mi nunca me habían dado ganas de repetir con nadie, una vez que pasan por mi cama me empiezan a aburrir. Pero no me aburrí aquella noche, y no creo que me aburra en mucho tiempo de ti.

– ¿Eso es lo más parecido a una declaración que puedes hacer, Yuji? –Dijo Shou sonriendo, y ya más seguro de sí mismo, agarrando a Ni~Ya por la cintura.

– No es una declaración, cara–linda –dijo mientras lo besaba con ternura–. Quizás algún día lo sea, pero por ahora no es más que una muestra de intenciones. Nunca he sido fiel a nadie pero tampoco nunca he conocido a nadie que me atraiga durante tanto tiempo.

– Esto no saldrá bien.

– No lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo. ¿Quieres intentarlo? –Shou por toda respuesta lo besó con tantas ganas como nunca había besado a nadie, y Ni~Ya le correspondió de igual manera, abrazándolo cariñosamente con fuerza.

Dicen las malas lenguas que Shou siguió diciendo "esto no saldrá bien" durante muchos, muchos años.


End file.
